marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero/MvC:I
Zero returns in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Story Mode Zero is amongst the heroes and villains who are brainwashed by Ultron Sigma and Grandmaster Meio. He is first spotted by Hiryu, X, Captain Marvel, Nova and Rocket. According to X, his core routines were changed to allow Ultron Sigma controlling him. After being defeated, his core routine is restored and returning to the right side once more. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * New Hyper Combo: Raijinshou. * New command normals: Youdantotsu (his original standing medium attack), Koketsuga (his original crouching heavy attack), Rasenkyaku and Resshoukyaku. * Standing H/Kuuenzan animation normal cancellable. * Ability to cancel special moves into Hyper Zero Blaster firing animation on each levels added, excluding the MAX version cancel which is currently removed and replaced with the ability to expend a maximum charge to cancel into new followups: ** Hadangeki > Rakuhouha. ** Ryuuenjin > Hyouretsuzan. ** Sentsuizan > Hisuishou. ** Raikousen > Mikazukizan. ** Hienkyaku's cancellability from Hyper Zero Blaster in all levels remained the same as before. * Sentsuizan no longer an Air Combo finish, instead inflicts ground bounce. * MAX level Hyper Zero Blaster is now cause wallbounce on grounded version, while midair version is now cause ground bounce. * Raikousen loses its upward directional-version. * Rekkouha does less hits via less overall light beams raining down. * Afterimage from Sougenmu can now be displaced easier, making its position from Zero become inaccurate and not follow his movements as tightly. * Genmu Zero inflicts a few more hits. Quotes Character Select * "I'll show no mercy." * "En route to combat zone." * "Roger!" * "That's my kind of partner." ''(To Nova Or Gamora)'' * "I guess this should be no problem." '' * ''"This'll work." (To X) Intro * "No problem, this'll be over quickly." * "You think you're the first fool to fight me?" * "Target confirmed. Need three minutes to clear." * "Weapons safeties disengaged. Commencing operation." * "Gotta warn you, I'm not the same when I get serious." * "I've already analyzed your data. Do you still think you can win?" * "No records in the database. Guess I'll play this one by ear." * "I'll pay back what I owe you." * "No coordination and no plan. But we'll do all right." * "Partnering with me is no cakewalk, I expect you to fight hard." * "You're not my first choice, but we can't abandon the mission." ''(Villain as teammate) * ''"Hero from a parallel universe, I'm depending on you." (Marvel hero as teammate) * "Why are you using such a primitive imaging device?" (To Spider-Man or Frank West) * "A demon? Is this a sensor malfunction?" (To Jedah or Dante) * "An extraterrestrial creature? This world is full of surprises." (To Guardian of the Galaxy) * "I'm not in this for the glory, just to stop the likes of you." (VS. Villains) * "X, they're Mavericks. You know what to do!" (X as teammate) * "X!? Does it have to be this way!?" (VS. X) * "Your tech rivals Abel City... Maybe even surpasses it." (To Iron Man) * "Found a Maverick. I'll take care of it." (VS. Ultron or Sigma) * "I've never expected that I would fight a real human." (VS. Humans) * "There's always someone like you, in any world." (VS. Villains) * "I'll send you to hell again and again, Sigma!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Transform all you want... The end result will be the same." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "All I know is this: One of us is going down!" (VS. Thanos) Taunts * "Just like a training program" Victory * "Target destroyed. Returning to base." Victory Text * "Mission complete, if you can call that a mission. A C-Rank Hunter could have handled this." * "Relax, my saber's set to its lowest output. Next time I won't be so considerate." * "Another emergency... A glider-riding supervillain has taken over R.P.D.!? Rrgh... I'll be right there!" * "The problem with heroes is you pull your punches. Evil deserves to be eliminated... Period." * "This is your final warning. Surrender or suffer the consequences. * "In battle, sometimes the quickest decision is the best. Keep that in mind and we might get through this crisis." * "In my world, people know what happens when they cross me. You have a lot to learn." * "I'm sorry, X. When you can beat me, you'll be ready to finish Sigma once and for all." ''(to X) * ''"I don't make exceptions for gods. You'd do well to let me do my job." (to Thor) * "Protecting the universe is noble work, but if you get in my way, I'll have to cut you down." (to Nova or The Avengers) * "So you're not some holographic image after all... Huh. One more to add to the database." ''(Mirror Match or to Morrigan) * ''"I won't stop until every trace of you is erased, from this world and any other!" (to Sigma) Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite